My Heart Will Grow Stronger
by Rukie Martinez
Summary: Ulquiorra, Rukia, Ryuun, Ichigo, and Orihime all return in a great story! Most of them are doctors trying to make a name for themselves but love is getting in the way. UlquiHime, RukiIchi, RukiUlqui, RyuRuki, and IchiHime.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Rukia Kuchiki: Brain Surgeon**

**Age: 17**

**Statius: Single (For now anyways) **

**Ulquiorra Cifer: Heart Transplant Specialist (Or HTS for short) **

**Age: 23**

**Statius: Girlfriend (Orihime) **

**Ryuun Mibushi: Brain Surgeon **

**Age: 26**

**Statius: Divorced**

**Ichigo Kurosaki: Normal High School Boy**

**Age: 17**

**Statius: Single**

**Orihime Inoue: Nurse **

**Age: 17 **

**Statius: Boyfriend (Ulquiorra)**

Rukia had two pliers in her left hand, huge goggles on, a mask covering her nose and lips, and gloves as thick as Ulquiorra's ego. She hadn't been working that long in the hospital. She just got out of school and she felt great. Her school years had gotten in the way of work but she was determined to be the best doctor here. Although Ryuun was the best in Japan.

"Dr. Kuchiki you better be careful. You almost hit an organ vein" Ulquiorra said, lifting his mossy green eyes at Rukia.

"I think I know what I am doing Dr. Cifer" she responded with a cold and harsh voice. They always had a thing going on but things change and they both knew that. Now it's just a competition between them.

A small blood leak started to sprout out of the heart and squirted all over Rukia's protective gown. She cussed heavily and began to try to stop the leak.

"Yeah, you got it all under control" he mocked.

"Shut up and help me save this man's life!" she yelled at him. He nodded suddenly becoming very serious once again.

They worked on the man for about an hour but finally they stopped the leak. Rukia sighed in relief and looked at the monitor.

"We better close him up. The medications will wear off soon and we don't wanna be here when he wakes up" Ulquiorra said, already sowing him back up. Rukia just nodded and help.

"Ulqui!" Orihime yelled as she ran to hug Ulquiorra. Rukia just sighed and started to walk off. She still had feelings for him, but there was something off about their relationship.

"Hey" he said hugging back. He kissed the top of head and enjoyed the touch of her breast pressing against his own. A small grin appeared on his face and Rukia knew his thoughts exactly.

"Pig" she growled.

"Not nice calling me names when I am not around" Said a voice behind her.

"Ryuun, stop playing around. We got a lot of work to do. I have a double shift today and I want to get both of them out of the way"

Rukia turned to face Ryuun. Ryuun was a tall blonde with topaz eyes. (Picture Carlisle from the Twilight Saga)

"What is in store for us this fine night?" he asked, half joking.

"I am going to kill Orihime then bring her back to life then kill her again" Rukia mumbled to herself.

"Are you still jealous? It has been a year already! It is clear that they are in love. It is time you move on. I am sure if you found someone else Ulquiorra would want you to be happy" Ryuun hugged Rukia.

"Who would want to get with me? I am a nobody" she said, a tear falling onto her cheek.

"That Kurosaki kid"

Rukia made a face.

"What?" he asked.

"Just that he never was my type"

"Just try it and see if you might enjoy it. Who knows? He might be the one" Ryuun let go and took a look at his clipboard. "Whoa, look at all this work. It will never be done by the end of our shift"

"There is something called work. Try it someday"

Ryuun smirked and they both went their separate ways that night. Rukia wasn't sure if she should get with Ichigo. It wasn't that he was too young or anything but things just never seemed right with them. They always fought with each other and they never had a sense of peace. But maybe Ryuun was right. Who know? He might be her prince and she might just pass as the princess.

**Just a taste of the love, drama! Ryuun is a new character that I added. He is mine and my best friend's. So, let's enjoy him he will be a main character in the story/chapters. **

**And for those who ask Love At First Sight 2 will be out on October 5****th**** 2010, and the next chapter to Zombie Land on October 8****th**** 2010. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This whole story is dedicated to my best friends in the whole wide world! Enjoy guys! Oh and think of this as Grey's Anatomy but with a different setting and characters. And for some enjoyment there will be a gay guy later in the story. XD **

Chapter Two

Rukia drilled the drill into the side of the man's head. Blood started to slowly ooze out. Ryuun held a napkin on the side to stop the blood from falling to the floor. Rukia then took the drill out and started to poke around it with a long needle.

She was looking for a small part of a bullet. They didn't have any story on this guy, but she still knew that she had to save his life. Her needle hit something and she figured that it was the needle.

"Alright, I found it. Hand me the pliers"

A nurse handed Rukia the pliers and then suddenly the only thing you could hear were the machines and the sound of everyone's heartbeats. Rukia pulled it out in no time. It was only half of a bullet and she knew that the other half must be in there pretty deeply.

"Dr. Mibushi" a nurse said, coming in the O.R. "Your ex-wife is on line 2. Do you want to talk to her?"

Ryuun and Rukia glanced at each other for a few moments. Their eyes melting into each other's. Then he glanced at the nurse.

"I am working. If it is important then she can wait. I'm trying to save a man's life"

He cleaned a slab of blood from the side of the man's head. The nurse left, and Rukia went back to trying to take out the last piece. The surgery took over an hour, but it was successfully competed. She closed up the whole in his head and wrapped gauzes around his head. He was to be in a coma for a while, but nothing that is life threatening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia took off her bloody gloves and surgery apron. She put on her overcoat, saying that she is a doctor. She let her hair down and went into the elevator to go to the 7th floor.

She lifted a paper on her clipboard to look at what room she needed to go to. Room 1221 AD. Mrs. Henson. Suddenly collapsed in her bedroom several hours ago. Test came back negative for alcohol intoxication. It was her job to find out what happened.

The elevator was about to close when a hand opened it up and the figure walked in. Rukia sighed in frustration. It happened to be Ulquiorra Cifer. She didn't know why but now days she couldn't stand the sight of him.

"Congratulations on the surgery Rukia" he smiled sweetly. His smile reminded her of the good old days. She remembered how it use to be just Ulquiorra, Ryuun, and her in Collage. Things were amazing. She still hadn't dated Ulquiorra then. It was in high school they dated, but she did date someone who made her realize she still loved Ulquiorra. They were best friends. What happened?

"Thank you. I heard that you will be taking Inoue-san to the hot springs" Rukia answered back, still avoiding his gaze. The doors closed.

"Yeah. I will" was all he said.

She tapped her foot rapidly hoping that the elevator would just hurry up. It stopped on the 4th floor and a few nurses, including Orihime, entered. Great. Just what she wanted.

"Ulqui!" She ran passed Rukia and to Ulquiorra. She could already tell that they were making out. She decided to get off on this floor and walk up the stairs. It would save her the heartbreak.

She got out of the elevator and walked up the stairs. By the time she got there her legs were killing her. She didn't complain. She just went to the patient's room. Mrs. Henson.

She was sat on the bed, with tubes coming out of her nose. She wore the gown the doctors gave her. She seemed tired, but her eyes said that if she were to sleep she would die.

"Hello Mrs. Henson. I'm Dr. Rukia Kuchiki. I am going to be your doctor" she stayed silent. "Is something wrong?" Rukia asked, walking to the side of her bed. She smiled.

"Sorry. I just am surprised. I didn't know I would have such a young doctor. I don't think I feel comfortable as you as my doctor. No disrespect at all! Just that I don't trust you with my life"

Rukia was about to say something, but a hand was on her shoulder and she went quiet. She looked up at Ryuun.

"Mrs. Henson, I am Ryuun Mibushi. One of Japan's best doctors. I wouldn't doubt Dr. Kuchiki. She has amazing talents, and she had saved so many lives that I should watch my back for the title"

Rukia blushed a little at his complement. She glanced up at him, and he glanced back. He smiled sweetly. And walked to Mrs. Henson.

"Dr. Mibushi will we be working together on this project?" she asked, low enough for only him to hear.

"Yes, I wanted to work with you for once. Someone is pulling strings so we don't, but I finally got to get away with it" he smiled like a little boy who just got his way.

"Idiot" she smirked and started to check her temperature. "100.1"

"Mrs. Henson you should rest and your fever should go away. Now tell us what happened the day you collapsed"

Mrs. Henson took a while to respond but she did. "I-I was walking into my room and I suddenly saw everything go black. Like I just fainted. I was coming from the restroom. I had puked"

"How old are you?" Rukia asked.

"46"

It couldn't be pregnancy. She is too old for babies. So if it wasn't pregnancy then what was it?

"Dr. Kuchiki" a nurse came in. "You a visitor"

"I'm sorry. I'm a little busy right now. Tell who ever it is that I am working. Who is it?"

"Cole Killio"

Both Rukia and Ryuun froze in their spot. Cole was an American that moved to Japan. She dated him in Collage but she barely got away from him. He abused her when they were together.

"I will be right there. Excuse me" Rukia walked out. Ryuun followed close behind. "You should keep an eye on the patient, Ryuun"

"I am not leaving you alone with him!"

"Alright. It shouldn't take long anyways" She said, going to the front desk. He stood there.

He had semi long black hair the reached a little past his shoulders. He had dark brown eyes and he was pretty amazing hot. All the girls wanted him. But they also wanted Ryuun and Ulquiorra.

"Rukia! Ryuun!" he said and came to hug us. Rukia gasped. His grip was big, but she smiled at his hug. He might have been a tad abusive but he wasn't a bad guy. She almost thought she loved him.

Ryuun broke him away, and pushed her behind him. "What business do you have for being here?"

"I just wanted to win my girl back. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Yes there is!" Ryuun growled. "You nearly killed her!"


	3. Chapter 3

**My best friend, Marisol, helped me write this one. So I am giving half the credit to her. Go girl go! XD **

Chapter Three

"That's all in the past! Besides can't I see a few old rivals? By the way where is the bad ass?" Cole said smirking evilly.

"Working" Rukia said, stepping beside Ryuun.

"You're still beautiful" he took a step forward toward them.

"Stop right there" Rukia held her hand up to stop him. He stopped and smiled.

"Still a princess I see"

Her eyes widen and she had pure hatred in her eyes. An evil grin appeared on his face.

"Oh are we sensitive to that word? Hmmm?" Cole mocked.

"Shut it!" Ryuun growled.

"You have no right to talk to me that way, you filthy bitch! That goes for that stupid bad ass shit hol-"

Rukia suddenly slapped him. Both Ryuun and Cole looked at her with surprise.

"It is a great pride of mine to be dear friends with Ryuun and Ulquiorra. Do now insult them again"

~Ryuun~

"…Do not insult them again"

At that moment he truly fell in love with her. His heart was pounding so hard. He was surprise that Rukia didn't hear it. He glanced at her and saw that she seemed pretty mad.

"Rukia…" he stared, but Rukia quickly interrupted him.

"And another thing. I am not some prize to be won. If you ever come near this hospital again I will KILL YOU."

Rukia walked away. Ryuun just stood there looking at Cole.

"She has gotten more beautiful over the years" Cole started to walk away.

"W-Wait!" Ryuun grabbed Cole by the elbow. Cole looked at his elbow then back at Ryuun. "Why are you really here?"

Cole smirked. "You think I don't know? You think I don't know about you special "gifts"? That Cifer can heal? Or Rukia has telekinesis? Or even that you can kill and/or bring back the dead? I'm not stupid!"

"B-But how?" Ryuun let go, clearly terrified.

"I saw that little scene that happened in Collage. You remember. When Ulquiorra died. I remember. I'm here to steal those gifts"

"You are human! You can't do a thing about it!" Ryuun yelled.

"Have you already forgotten about the past? I am equally powerful as you."

Ryuun growled insightfully, as he walked away from Cole.

~Rukia~

Rukia walked toward the main desk on the 5th floor. Her mind was in deep thought. She knew that she must tell Ulquiorra. What will he say? He even care? She thought not. But from Ryuun's reaction she might as well tell Ulquiorra hoping he wouldn't care. It's better if the past never came to haunt those in the present. She wasn't just scared about Cole coming back but she was SCARED that he had come back. He never really treated her as a princess but he did treat her like his pack mule.

"Hey, Small fry"

Rukia knew that voice anywhere. Ichigo Kurosaki. He had a part time job here but she didn't consider him to actually work here. She actually didn't know why he worked here. He is always complaining about the blood and how much they make him work.

"Mr. Kurosaki, at work I would like you to address me as Dr. Kuchiki. Is that too hard to remember?"

"Kind of" He smirked and leaned on the desk. Rukia rolled her eyes and looked at her clip board.

"Dr. Kuchiki, Mrs. Henson is still waiting for you" Rukia looked at Ryuun, who was now standing next to her.

"Thank you Dr. Mibushi. Do you mind taking care of her? I need to do something real fast. I'll be back by midnight" He nodded, and she gave a small smiled, then quickly walked away.

She rushed into the elevator and without looking to see who was in it she pressed a number one rapidly.

"Come on…come on…"

"Hello Beautiful"

Rukia eyes shook in terror as she slowly turned toward Cole. Her heart was racing and she was scared. She didn't want to be alone with him in a small tight space.

"Cole…"

He took a step toward her, and put a hand gently on her cheek. He let his eyes melt into her. By the time she knew it she was getting closer and closer to his lips. He was doing it again! Using his charm on her! But the sad part was that she didn't want to break away. She wanted to feel his hot lips upon hers.

He suddenly embraced her while kissing her full on her lips. Heat began to fill the air. She didn't fight it…she didn't stop him…she enjoyed the moment. Suddenly, a sharp pain ran threw her whole body making her gasp. She felt as though no matter how many breaths she took she couldn't get enough air.

She looked down to see that he had stabbed her right threw her stomach. She knew the sword well. It was the Dragon Sword. It was able to take any supernatural powers with just a stab threw.

Blood splattered everywhere. It took up half of the elevator cart. Tears fell down her cheek as she herself fell onto the floor. Her eyes lost the sight in which she was born with. Her senses started to leave her.

Cole whispered before leaving "Thank you for your charity donation"

She laid there for several seconds…or maybe they were minutes. Either way she was there for only a short time before she heard a voice.

"Rukia!" Ryuun…

At least she will die hearing his calm hot voice. She closed her eyes and entered a slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am in love with this story! **

Chapter Four

"Hurry! Get her on…"

"No! We don't have…"

"Dammit! Work with…"

The operation room had been super busy in the past new minutes. Ryuun tried hard to take the lead role but there were too many people eager to save Rukia's life. She was a loved Doctor. She rarely brought sadness on others more like life to others. She made friends all the time and she never really was selfish. She was like an angel brought to bring happiness to others.

The sad thing was she wasn't even selfish when it came to Ulquiorra. Ryuun knew she liked him a lot and he knew that she could have done everything in her power to make him hers but she didn't. She stayed quiet and let Orihime enjoy him. Did she know something he didn't about the relationship?

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" everything went quiet. "Now, I just want Dr. Kinjo, Dr. Brooks, Dr. Avery, Dr. Cifer and that's it!" Most of the people left, and Ryuun went straight toward the surgery. His goal was to stop the bleeding and close the hole in her stomach.

He already knew who had done this. Cole. It was obvious it was him. All the signs pointed straight to him. He didn't have time to worry about wither or not it was him. He had to worry about Rukia.

A nurse put her pulse/heart beat on the monitor.

"Cifer! Talk to her! I want to see if there is a response! Brooks, Kinjo, and Avery will help with the surgery!" they all nodded and they began their surgery.

Ryuun glanced at Ulquiorra. His eyes looked so sad. He cared…he still loved her. Any fool could tell that Ulquiorra was still in love with her. It gave Ryuun more ambition to save her life. Ryuun loved Rukia. He loved how strong her mind and heart can speak. He loved her since High school…he was just late realizing it. A tear went down Ulquiorra's cheek.

"I am so sorry…I should have gone with you into the elevator…I should have protected you"

Ryuun looked back at what he was doing. He should be the one saying those words not him. He worked hard to save her life. One of the nurses put an oxygen mask on her face and told Ulquiorra to hold it on there. He did as he was told.

A single long beep sounded and everyone went quiet. They looked at the monitor and saw the she had stopped. They looked at the small little indent make its way toward the end of the monitor. Ryuun took off his mask.

"Call it…"

Everyone but Ryuun and Ulquiorra left. They waited till they were far enough gone.

"Okay! Hurry! Bring her back!" Ulquiorra said taking the mask off.

Ryuun nodded. His gift to take away life away and to bring it back to a person was an extremely deadly gift as much as it was helpful.

Ryuun held a hand over her wound and tried to bring her back but there was something off. It wouldn't let him.

"Dammit! That basterd used The Dragon Sword!"

"Who? What? What's going on Ryuun?" Ulquiorra yelled at him.

Ryuun sighed.

"Cole was here earlier. He explained to me that he wanted our gifts. Apparently he saw us use them in Collage when you died" Ryuun bent over Rukia's head and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry…forgive me" He put a yellow table cloth over her whole body and looked at it.

"What is a Dragon Sword?"

"Its…It's a one of a kind sword that is able to take away ability from a person, but the only way to do it is stab them straight threw. It also reflects any kind of power. In other words the person who gets stabbed is doomed to die" a tear fell down his cheek.

"I am going to kill that basterd!" Ulquiorra yelled. "But why did he choose to go after Rukia first?" his voice went down.

"Because she was the weakest one of us. He went after her because he knew that he could use his charm on her and trick her. Now that he has her power things are going to change for us, Ulquiorra. We gotta stick together"

"Fine. But let me do one thing. Okay?" Ryuun nodded already knowing what his next objective he was going to do.

He was going to break up with Orihime.

~Ulquiorra~

Ulquiorra walked toward the nurses department and looked for Orihime. She stood at the end. He walked to her. She looked up at him and hugged him tightly.

"Ulqui!" She kissed him, he just stood there emotionless.

"Hey. We need to talk" her face went serious.

"It's okay. I know what you are going to say" she gave a weak smile.

"You do?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

She nodded. "Yes. I already know about Kuchiki Rukia. I knew you guys were close. I am so sorry for your lost"

"That isn't what I was going to say" he said, holding back tears.

"What is it then?" she looked at him confused.

"I'm still in love with Rukia. I can't be with you if I still love her. Dead or alive"

She stared at him for several minutes then finally she nodded. "I understand. Please take your time in healing" She smiled and hugged him. "Good luck" she walked away. He could hear her small sobs as he turned to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Rukia Kuchiki: Brain Surgeon**

**Age: 17**

**Statius: DEAD **

**Power: Gone **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ulquiorra Cifer: Heart Transplant Specialist (Or HTS for short) **

**Age: 23**

**Statius: Single **

**Power: Healing **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ryuun Mibushi: Brain Surgeon **

**Age: 26**

**Statius: Divorced**

**Power: Able to bring the dead back to life, and/or take away life for the living (Does not include animals) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ichigo Kurosaki: Normal High School Boy**

**Age: 17**

**Statius: Single**

**Powers: None**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Orihime Inoue: Nurse **

**Age: 17 **

**Statius: Single **

**Power: Power of annoyance **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cole Killio: Unknown **

**Age: 21**

**Status: Player**

**Power: Telekinesis (and others my very) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Let our darling sister rest peacefully in heaven" the priest said, as they lowered the coffin into the ground. Many people cried at Rukia's funeral. Ryuun and Ulquiorra held back as many tears as they could. "It has ended. Thank you for coming everyone. I am sure Rukia would have been proud to see how many people cared about her"

Ryuun stayed standing in front of the whole in the ground. He dropped a single white rose on top of her coffin. People gave their condolences to her big brother Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ryuun notice a man in black standing in the far distance watching them. He didn't want to make a scene. Epically right now. Not here anyway.

They all went back to work and looked at a picture that now hung on every floor. Candle surrounded the picture. They weren't lit because doctors were afraid of it alarming patients.

Ryuun walked with Ulquiorra to a room in silence. Both knew the other like her. But what was to fight over now? Nothing. So the best thing to do was get along and fight Cole.

They entered into the dark room. Ulquiorra turned on the light; Ryuun sat on the floor and cried. He didn't know why it suddenly hit him but he just cried as though he lost someone important. In this case he did. He lost a best friend.

Ulquiorra sat next to him. "She was amazing wasn't she? Because of her I left behind my bad days and became someone…"

"Because of her I realized how to love again" Ryuun stopped crying and looked toward into the dark room.

"We must get over it. We can't be weak when we kill Cole" Ulquiorra said, standing.

"Kill him?" Ryuun asked standing up too.

"Yes. Kill. As in…" Ulquiorra slid a finger across his throat and made a screeching noise.

"I don't know if I have it in me"

"Well you better get it in you before tomorrow. Because that's when we are going to kill him"

Ryuun knew he was right, but he wanted him to be wrong so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

The day stretched on for Ryuun Mibushi. He had been struggling with his job. He had been truly happy with Rukia. Not as a faith in his heart that they might end up together but for the fact that she was just by his side was enough reason to miss her. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he'll never see her smile or hear her voice again.

Tears slid down his smooth skin and down his narrow jaw. Another fell. He quickly whipped them clear off his face. He couldn't let anyone see that he was sad. He must stay strong forever one. Nurses, and other doctors, even some of her old patients came and cried for her. She truly was someone to love. Someone who it was hard not to like at all. Even though she got moody sometimes and she got mad she had this halo above her head, saying she was an angel. Not just in personalities but in looks as well. She was just herself. He guessed that's why everyone liked her. Because she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and when she was she never let silly emotions get in the way of her way of working. She was truly an angel sent down from the heavens to watch over them.

But now that that angel was gone…who was there to make them smile again? Who was there to make them laugh when they were down? No one. Their angel was now back where she belonged. With the other angels that made other people happy. No one could take that away from her. She was truly at peace with her soul and emotions.

Ryuun entered a dark-unused-room. He sat on the floor and let it all out. Let the tears pour out. He, at this moment, didn't care anymore if anyone heard him. They would understand. They must.

A knock on the door. Ryuun didn't answer. He was aware of the noise but his mind didn't process what had been heard in the room. The tears kept falling. They wouldn't stop.

The door opened and he saw Ulquiorra. He was just in casual clothes. A black on sleeved shirt and black slacks.

"Ryuun?"

Without saying more Ulquiorra sat next to him, just as earlier that day. Ulquiorra and Ryuun leaned on the wall, with their heads laid back.

"Maybe you should take the rest of the day off. I did." Ulquiorra said in a low voice. Ryuun's ears picked up that he had been crying as well.

"I know I should. But I want to stay as strong as I can" Ryuun played with a ring Rukia had given him in middle school. It was a cheap toy but he had kept it anyway. Because it meant something to him.

"We all can't be strong every single moment of our lives, Ryuun" without notice he changed the subject "You know, I've a little jealous of you since we all decided to be doctors"

Ryuun's eyes widened. Jealous? But it was the other way around for him.

"Why?" Ryuun asked.

"Well…for one reason. You made her smile. You were able to make her laugh when she was sad. Even though I know that she hated my guts till the very end I know that if that would have been you talking to her and not me, she would have held on long enough to live" I heard him whimper as he cried harder.

"That's not true! She didn't hate you either. She-" Ryuun paused but went on "She loved you. If you weren't busy kissing your girlfriend then you would have seen that. She always talked to you when you were alone because you broke her heart every time Inoue and you were together. She tried to tell you once, but you shook her off!" his pain of loosing Rukia filled into anger, and that anger went straight to Ulquiorra.

"How was I suppose to know? And besides, we had broken up years ago! She should have moved on!"

"But neither of you did, had you?" Ryuun said, sounding older then really way.

Ulquiorra stayed quiet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryuun and Ulquiorra walked home. They lived in the same apartment building. Rukia had too, but they weren't ready to enter her housing unit yet.

They were still a few blocks from the apartments. Ulquiorra and Ryuun had to cross the bridge and they would be home. It was near midnight.

They noticed a dark, small figure standing on the side of the railing, waiting the sparkling waters and looking at the stars. As they walked past the figure Ryuun stopped. That figure had a familiar smell to them.

"R-Rukia?"

Ulquiorra stopped and ran to Ryuun. "Sorry, Miss"

The figure's head lifted a little in their direction.

"No problem"

The voice…it was Rukia!

"Rukia!" Ryuun cried again. The mouth of the figured showed and a small smile showed.

Ulquiorra didn't try to stop Ryuun again. He was sure it was here. Ryuun pulled the hood off the figure.

Rukia stood there, looking as beautiful as ever. Her raven black hair shinned from the moonlight, and her violet eyes glimmered from the moving waters. Her skin was practically glowing.

"Hello" she smiled her usual smile.

"H-How? We put you ten feet below!"

Ulquiorra stayed quiet.

"You did? Hmmm? Oh, Ryuun! Ulquiorra!"

"What is it?" Ryuun cried out with joy, amazed to hear her say his name again. Ulquiorra still didn't say anything but he looked at her as though she sang to him.

"Boom!" they looked at her confused.

Then suddenly a loud thunder sounded off. Ryuun felt his body shake. He looked down that he gotten shot by a rifle. Blood went pouring out of him. The bullet went straight through his body.

"U-Ulquiorra?" Ryuun cried, not wanting to die.

"On it!" Ulquiorra went to heal Ryuun. Rukia just stood there smirking. After a few minutes of intense healing they both stood up.

"What the hell, Rukia?" Ryuun yelled at her, the good feeling gone. Rukia giggled evilly.

"Your Rukia is with Cole now. She died the night she got stabbed, but he brought ME back instead. I'm happy to be with Cole" she let out a loud laugh.

"T-That basterd" Ulquiorra stuttered.

Rukia's face went serious. "That's not nice of you to say that. Shall I shoot you next? Or shall I get Cole to stab you with the Dragon Blade? Hmmm?" she smiled again.

"Do you remember who we are? Who we were to you?" Ryuun said, trying to get her to be theirs again.

"Of course. I'm not stupid. Well, I better get going soon. So I might as well deliver my message Cole wanted me to give you. "Although, you have your 'special talents' I have something more…interesting and undefeatable. Remember that now that I control the girl, I now control you" and then he told me to give you this note" she handed Ryuun an old fashion piece of paper and quickly disappeared into the night.

**Dear Ryuun Mibushi, and Ulquiorra Cifer, **

**As you can tell, Rukia is live and well. But what you can also tell is that she isn't the same. I used MY hidden talents to do this. That and some help from a friend. The funny thing is I believe none of you will be able to lay a hand on her. But I can. Enjoy grieving for what has not been lost, and what has been found. Let me help you out, because I feel a little bad for you. If you can figure this rhyme out (it leads to my hide-out) then you might have a slim chance of winning. **

**Breathe fire, **

**Bathe in water,**

**Spin in air, **

**And hit the earth. **

**I am everywhere, and everything. **

**Find me in some place that isn't real, but isn't fake either. **


End file.
